There is a growing need for detection of cameras and preventing them from taking photos and videos in restricted or forbidden areas. Such prevention is required for security, counter-piracy, privacy and other reasons; some of those situations are listed below:
Security (government/civil/military)—anti-drone (prevent drones from capturing video/photography of targets/subjects), public demonstrations, government buildings/facilities, potential terrorism targets, i.e. military installations, aircraft, ships, dockyards, weapons storage facilities, nuclear power plants, underground subway stations and civil aviation installations, dams, train stations, airports, aircraft (private/commercial), national parks.
Piracy/copyright protection—cinemas, venues, halls, stadiums, tourist attractions, concerts, shows, clubs, casinos, hotels, places of worship, museums, privately owned areas (i.e. homes), shopping malls, businesses or anywhere where “no photography” signs are posted.
Privacy—celebrities, public figures, government officials, anyone requiring anonymity.
New technologies such as Google glasses make recording of images and videos even more intrusive.
Currently there are no technologies demonstrated to prevent unauthorized photo/video recording. The objective of the present invention is to provide means for camera detection and jamming imaging sensors at least to a degree where the acquired images lose their informative, aesthetic or commercial value.